


Project

by uroojxalt



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fear, Resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uroojxalt/pseuds/uroojxalt
Summary: Diana Cavendish doesn't seem to understand how liking someone works and thinks too deeply about giving and gaining 'attention'





	Project

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what this story is. Sorry 'bout that!  
> I haven't checked for errors or anything and there are bound to be a bunch, if you can please point 'em out!

Diana Cavendish is someone who has always received attention.

Of course, she is a Cavendish after all – it all meant nothing, petty words to gain her favour, a backhanded compliment that infuriated her to no end and whispered words of her excellence.

Attention from these people meant nothing, it didn’t make her happy, simply a minor irritation in her life.

But _this_ , this was different. It was heart throbbing, exhilarating and made her limbs tingle painfully. Receiving words of praise and attention from Akko gave Diana a feeling of accomplishment, she found herself craving more of Akko clinging to her arm, playfully punching her shoulder and all but beaming in her direction, almost blinding the young Cavendish.

An important thing to note here would also be the stinging pain Diana felt when this same look was directed at someone that _wasn’t_ her. This was inappropriate. Akko can smile and cling to whomever she wished.

So why.

_Why does it crush my soul to see you acting so friendly with others? I just don’t know what to do anymore, Akko._

Diana internally cursed Akko.

Curse Akko for speaking to Diana in such an alluring and hopeful manner.

Curse Akko for looking at Diana with such a shine in her eye.

Curse Akko for bringing Diana a feeling of incredible elation, mixed with such an unbearable pain.

And most importantly, curse Diana Cavendish for falling for such a foolish and oblivious witch.

Anyone else would have been fine, Diana would have gladly suffered for anyone else. But that is only because Diana knows how undeniably charming and irresistible and wonderful Akko is, that she believes she would be able to escape anyone else’s spell.

But it had to be Akko who caused her this grief.

People say talking about your troubles would help wash them away, or at least lighten them. The fact that Diana had no such person brought her a different type of suffering, a suffering which is a lot easier to tuck away than her current predicament.

She felt as though the bones structuring her body wanted to collapse onto themselves and she would let them if it meant getting rid of the irritation Diana felt whenever she saw Akko showing interest in anyone besides her.

Diana wanted to run away, from Akko and from the emotions that link her to Akko, severing the strings and violently supressing every moment with Akko since they had first met.

Diana laughed bitterly, the sour taste in her mouth as she watched Akko drag Amanda and Lotte away becoming a permanent taste.

Slowly, over time, Diana hoped to find a medicine strong enough to wash away this foul taste forever. She wanted the one responsible to be held accountable for her actions. That’s why she will work hard for the attention of Atsuko Kagari.

Diana Cavendish liked the attention of Akko Kagari. Attention she once gained without even lifting a finger from those she knew were unfitting.

Diana felt herself smile and her blood begin to warm at the thought of working hard again for something she truly desired.


End file.
